D'ombres et de lumières
by Wiktorila
Summary: OS: Les années Poudlard sont finies mais pas la guerre. Drago va enfin pouvoir le revoir, lui, celui qu'il a tant fait souffrir, celui qui le libérera peut-être...


**Disclamer** : L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit toute droite sortie de mon petit cerveau.

**Correctrice**: Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi** : Bonjour ! Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle OS beaucoup plus courte que Fleur de macadam mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**- D'ombres et de Lumières -**

Je sais qu'aujourd'hui je vais te revoir.

Je vais te revoir après tant d'années.

Mais je vais te revoir pour de mauvaises raisons.

La guerre.

Je vais devoir te voir t'opposer à moi, à nous.

Parce que tu n'as pas changé.

Et moi non plus.

Nous avons toujours été opposés.

Cela a toujours été ainsi, et le sera jusqu'au bout.

Jusqu'à la fin, qu'elle vienne aujourd'hui, demain ou bien jamais. C'est ainsi.

Le ciel est clair.

La lande baignée de lumière.

Quand nous arrivons, nous, masse compacte de sorciers haineux, nos ombres ternissent cette terre immense qui s'élance sous nos pieds.

Vous êtes déjà là, et la bataille ne tarde pas.

Je tue.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et toi aussi, tu es là quelque part et tu prends des vies.

Il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu toute notion de temps.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que des cadavres recouvrent la lande comme d'immenses parterres de fleurs sanglantes et fanées.

Le souffle putride de la mort a depuis longtemps étendu son voile d'ombres et de tourments sur cette terre, et je continue de tuer.

C'est après avoir achevé un membre de l'Ordre que je te vois enfin.

Tu es à quelques pas de moi, aux prises avec Nott, Yavanoff, Bulstrode ou n'importe quel autre de mes « compagnons » de bataille.

Je reste là à te regarder te battre, avec une haine que je ne te connais pas, puis vaincre.

Je suis hors du temps, je ne vois plus ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Je ne vois plus que toi.

Quand tu en as fini, je te vois fixer un instant le corps à terre avec une expression de dégoût. Est-ce du dégoût pour ce traître, ou bien du dégoût envers toi-même pour avoir tué quelqu'un. Car je sais que tu ne le supportes pas. Tu ne supportes pas de tuer des gens, même si aux yeux de ta cause ils ne méritent que cela. Mais je sais aussi que tu as bien vite compris que c'était le seul moyen pour te débarrasser de ton problème : mon Maître et tout ce qu'il représente.

Je me rends compte que toi aussi tu me fixes.

Tes deux prunelles vertes me fixent.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi un Mangemort est là, immobile, à te regarder à seulement quelques mètres de toi.

Bien sûr tu ne sais pas que c'est moi. Mon visage est dissimulé par une cagoule, comme ceux des autres.

C'est vrai que c'est lâche de tuer sans montrer son visage. Nous sommes lâches.

Toi tu ne l'es pas.

Et tu me fixes toujours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Tu pourrais me tuer facilement, je crois que je ne bougerais même pas. Cela ne me ferait rien de mourir par ta main.

Mais un éclair vient briser cette étrange contemplation.

Cet éclair rouge m'égratigne sérieusement l'épaule, et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer sous mon masque.

J'abandonne, à contre cœur, tes yeux et fais volte face.

C'est un autre membre de l'Ordre qui m'a attaqué.

Je suis soulagé quand je vois que ce n'est pas un de tes amis. Même si je ne les aime pas, je sais que leur mort te ferait souffrir, et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir d'avantage.

En tuant cet homme qui t'a ôté de ma vu, j'ai un rictus. Il ne devait pas être très habile pour me rater alors que j'étais debout au milieu d'un champ de cadavres.

Évidemment tu n'es plus là.

Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé abattre ce sorcier alors qu'il était de ton camp ? Peut être parce que contrairement à nous les Mangemorts, tu ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un qui te tourne le dos.

J'avance au milieu de cette déchéance, mais je remarque à peine tout ces corps déformés et sans vie.

J'aperçois un des rouquins à terre.

Il agonise.

Je ne le reconnais pas tant il est mutilé. Il râle et du sang s'échappe de sa bouche béante comme un gouffre sans fond.

Je l'achève d'un sort. Par haine ou par pitié, je ne sais pas. Je ne devrais pas avoir pitié.

Mes pas continuent de se frayer un chemin dans cette terre détrempée.

Je ne sens plus la douleur de mon épaule, ni le sang qui s'en échappe.

Et de nouveau je te vois.

Tu te bats.

Les sorts fusent.

Ton adversaire a visiblement plus d'expérience que toi.

Un de ses sorts finit par te désarmer violemment.

Je sens bien que, même si nous avons reçu l'ordre de te laisser en vie pour que le Maître s'occupe lui-même de toi, ce Mangemort va t'achever trop grisé par sa réussite pour s'arrêter là.

Alors je le tue.

Simplement parce qu'il désobéit au Maître, pas parce je veux te sauver…je continue de me mentir à moi-même, je suis toujours aussi pitoyable que quand tu m'as tourné le dos il y a cinq ans…

Lorsque ton adversaire s'écroule devant toi, tu regardes son corps, incrédule, puis tu lèves les yeux vers moi. Tu t'attendais sûrement à voir un de tes alliés, pas un Mangemort.

Comme tout à l'heure je suis à trois mètres, peut être quatre, et je ne bouge plus. Toi non plus.

Je crois que tu sais que je suis le même Mangemort que tout à l'heure.

Peut être même que tu m'as reconnus.

Peut être as tu reconnu la couleur de mes yeux – la seule chose que ma cagoule laisse apparaître – dans laquelle tu te perdais autrefois.

Et c'est à ce moment là que je comprends enfin.

En fait non, c'est à ce moment là que je me l'avoue enfin : entre nous, il y a eu bien plus que du sexe.

Bien sûr je connaissais tes sentiments pour moi, mais maintenant je m'avoue les miens. Je t'aimais, et en cet instant je t'aime toujours.

Les combats font rage autour de nous, mais nous ne sommes plus là.

Ni toi ni moi.

Je suis pratiquement sûr que tu sais qui je suis.

Alors pourquoi ne fais-tu rien ?

Tue-moi.

Je ne mérite pas mieux après tout ce que je t'ai fais il y a cinq ans déjà.

Cinq ans…tout cela a l'air tellement loin aujourd'hui.

Cinq ans…Nous étions encore à Poudlard, en septième année.

Je ne me souviens même plus comment nous en étions arrivés à nous embrasser un jour. Peut être à la suite d'une dispute qui avait viré au corps à corps. Corps à corps bagarreurs qui avaient eux aussi finis par faire place à des étreintes passionnées.

Et c'est seulement maintenant que je prends conscience qu'à l'époque, mes gestes envers toi n'étaient pas simplement dictés pas le désir et les pulsions. Je crois même que tu t'en étais rendu compte, toi tu savais reconnaître ces choses là. Mais tu ne voulais pas te bercer d'illusions, alors tu n'en disais rien.

Quand mon cœur avait réellement commencé à battre pour toi et non plus pour moi, je m'étais affolé. Je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir autant de choses. Cela m'était interdit. Alors lâche, je l'avais été jusqu'au bout, et j'avais tout fait pour t'éloigner de mes yeux, de ma tête et surtout de mon cœur qui t'appartenait déjà.

J'avais été de plus en plus odieux avec toi, et à chaque fois je m'éteignais un peu plus.

Une fois, la dernière fois, je t'avais dis que je n'aimais pas les hommes, que tu étais juste une expérience pour moi.

Cette phrase je l'avais dite à presque tous mes amants, mais c'était la première fois que je regrettais de l'avoir prononcée.

Tu m'avais répliqué qu'au vu du nombre de garçons avec qui j'avais eu une aventure, ce n'était plus une expérience mais de l'acharnement thérapeutique.

Si tu savais à quel point tu avais eu raison de dire cela.

À cet instant là, j'avais bien sentis que j'aurais pu revenir en arrière, te faire mes excuses, te faire oublier mes mots blessants et nous aurions pu essayer de continuer notre chemin ensemble, mais ce que tu me faisais éprouver m'effrayais trop…

Alors j'avais balancé une de mes phrases les plus cinglantes que je ne pensais évidemment pas, et avant de se quitter pour de bon, tu m'avais craché au visage le regard empli de haine, et j'étais mort, un peu plus.

Depuis je ne suis plus que cela, un mort en vie.

C'est ce même regard haineux que tu me lances à ce moment même.

Oh Harry, ne me regarde pas comme cela. Ce regard est une torture pour moi, une torture bien plus grande que celle d'une lame effilée fouillant mes entrailles.

Et je meurs encore.

Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi.

Parfois je me console en me disant que de toute façon nous savions l'un et l'autre qu'il n'y aurait jamais de « Nous » dans l'avenir.

Oui, toi et moi savions depuis le début.

J'étais un Mangemort, toi non. J'étais un Mangemort qui croyais en l'idéologie de son Maître autant que toi tu t'y opposais. Mais contrairement à toi, moi je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, de croire en autre chose et de te battre pour ce qui te semble juste.

Tu me sors de ma transe de souvenirs tous plus déchirants les uns que les autres. D'un geste de la main tu attires ta baguette et tu t'en saisis. Et tu avances.

Tu avances vers moi, encore et encore.

Tu finis par t'arrêter, tout près.

Tu plonges tes deux émeraudes brûlantes dans mon regard vide, et avec un rictus de dégoût pour ce que tu vois, tu craches à mes pieds avant de partir.

Oui, tu m'as reconnus, tu sais qui je suis. Tu as compris, et tu me l'as fais comprendre.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?

Pourquoi me laisses-tu le peu de vie qui bat encore en moi ?

Mais parce que cela me fais souffrir, et tu veux que je souffre autant que toi il y a cinq ans.

Mais comment peux-tu savoir que tu me fais souffrir ?

Simplement, parce que toi, tu sens ce genre de choses.

Je me sors de cette léthargie et je me jette au cœur de la bataille pour t'oublier.

Je massacre tous ceux qui croisent mon chemin.

Mon sang bout.

Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine.

Mes veines palpitent un peu trop sur mes tempes.

J'ai mal.

Alors je leur fais mal.

Tu me fais mal.

Alors je leur fais mal.

Je ne sais plus où je suis, qui je suis, ce que je fais.

Mais une douleur d'une violence sans nom me transperce la poitrine.

Je m'effondre.

Quelqu'un vient de me toucher, je ne sais pas qui, mais je ne suis pas mort, je vis encore et toujours.

Je suis face contre terre.

Ma respiration se fait lente et difficile.

Alors j'essaie de m'étouffer avec ma cagoule en appuyant un peu plus mon visage dans la boue sanglante.

Mais je ne meurs pas.

Pourquoi ?

Au prix d'un effort qui me déchire les poumons, je me mets sur le dos, les bras en croix, du sang poisseux dans la bouche.

Je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts, je bats des paupières.

Alors entrecoupé par l'obscurité de mes yeux clos, je vois, au dessus de moi, un morceau de ciel bleu lumineux et sans nuage.

Il fait beau.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je porte une main à mon cou et j'enlève cette fichue cagoule qui ne m'a même pas accordé la mort.

L'air me caresse les joues, et mon nez s'emplit de la puanteur du champ de bataille, mais je n'ai même plus la force de vomir.

Je sais que ma fin sera longue et douloureuse à venir.

Un peu plus de sang s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres.

Mes paupières battent toujours.

Soudain le carré de ciel bleu s'assombrit, et je vois apparaître pour la troisième fois ton visage.

Tu es debout.

Tu me surplombes.

Tu me regardes.

Tu me méprises.

Je respire comme je le peux.

Tu ne dis rien.

Les mots s'échappent alors de mes lèvres en même temps que du sang.

- Pardonne-moi, Harry.

Un rictus déforme ton visage.

- Oublie-moi, Harry.

Tu sers les poings. Ton visage se crispe. Et moi je te supplie :

- Tue-moi, Harry.

Ma dernière phrase te fait blêmir. Mais bien vite un grondement sourd monte en toi, et un rire sans joie sort de ta gorge.

- Pourquoi est ce que je le ferais, Drago.

- Parce que… parce que…

Je ne trouve rien à dire. De toute façon il n'y a rien à dire.

- Pourquoi devrai-je abréger tes souffrances. Tu n'as pas abrégés les miennes.

Tu as raison, je voudrais te le dire mais je me mets à tousser et un flot de sang remonte dans ma bouche avant de couler sur mon menton.

Tu t'accroupis alors, et tu me dévisages en murmurant :

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te délivrer de ta souffrance.

J'aimerai tellement…

Harry…

- Par…parce que…je…je t'aime…

Les mots viennent mourir aux creux de mes lèvres mais je sais que tu les as entendus.

D'ailleurs tu te relèves brusquement comme si ma voix t'avait brûlé.

- Ne mens pas…

Ton regard est de nouveau chargé de haine.

Entre deux quintes de toux sanglantes je te dis qu'au fond de toi tu sais que je te dis la vérité et que tu l'as toujours su. Et je te dis aussi que c'est parce que je suis un lâche que je t'ai tant fais souffrir.

- Je n'appellerais pas cela de la souffrance, Drago, mais plutôt une mort lente mais certaine, un peu comme toi en ce moment.

- Alors si c'est ce que tu veux laisse-moi mourir, je comprends…

Je ferme les yeux et ma respiration se fait de plus en plus sifflante.

Mes mains se crispent sous les nouveaux assauts de la douleur et mes ongles raclent la terre.

Quelque chose effleure ma joue.

J'ouvre péniblement mes paupières.

De nouveau, tu t'es agenouillé près de moi, et de ton pouce tu as essuyé une larme de douleur que je n'avais même pas sentis dévaler ma joue creuse.

- Va-t'en…

Mes mots ne sont plus que souffles et râles.

- Sauve tes amis, tue les miens, cela n'a plus d'importance…

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Je le sais…mais c'est comme ça…Harry…si tu veux me faire souffrir…je comprendrai…mais…ne reste pas là…

- Je ne prends aucun plaisir à te voir souffrir.

- Alors pourquoi….tu restes…

- Je ne le sais pas.

- Harry…tue moi…s'il te plaît.

- Je…

Pour une fois je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas comme moi, que tu ne supportes pas de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Je sais que tu vas finir par me céder. Enfin je l'espère… À moins que toute cette guerre n'ait sali ton cœur…

Tu me regardes et tu essaies de ne pas pleurer.

Moi mes larmes, il y a longtemps que je les laisse aller.

Larmes de peine.

Larmes de douleur.

Tu soupires et tu te relèves.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ?

Tu resserres tes doigts autour de ta baguette.

Tu vas le faire…

Je le sais…

Je l'espère…

Tue-moi…

S'il te plait…

Tue-moi…

Aime-moi une dernière fois…

Tue-moi…

Alors je ferme les yeux une dernière fois et j'attends la délivrance qui ne viendra peut être jamais…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oui je sais cette OS est « triste » mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : y en a MARRE des « happy end » ! Ouais ! bon o.k. c'est bien, c'est beau, mais trop c'est trop ! Alors voilà de temps en temps j'aime bien mettre un bon coup de pied au biiiiiiiiiiiiip au happy endeuuuh.

Hum, donc voilà…

Bisous tout le monde.


End file.
